Das Waisenkind
by Caitlin Greene
Summary: Ich habe vor kurzem den Film Rätselhafte Ereignisse gesehen. Und da dachte ich mir, warum nicht ein bisschen davon mit Harry Potter zusammensetzen? Es geht um ein Mädchen namens Noelle Black und um einen gewissen Slytherin...


Ich war vor kurzem im Kino und habe den Film "Rätselhafte Ereignisse" gesehen. Und weil der Film so fantasievoll ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich ein bisschen davon mit Harry Potter zusammensetze. Und für die jenigen, die Slytherins hassen, werden erfahren, dass selbst ein Slytherin irgendwo auch gute Seiten hat. Die Geschichte ist sehr traurig, also wenn jemand heulen will, einfach dabei eine traurige Musik laufen lassen, am besten hilft der Soundtrack von "Rätselhafte Ereignisse". Viel Spaß

Disclaimer: Die ganzen Charakter, außer die, die ich erfunden habe, gehören J.K.R.

-

** Das Waisenkind**

In Hogwarts war alles ruhig. Es schneite und die Schüler amüsierten sich. Nur ein Mädchen nicht. Sie stand am See und beobachtete die anderen. Ihr Name war Noelle Black. Sie war 14 Jahre, hatte dunkles Haar, eisblaue Augen, war reinblütig und ein sehr ruhiges Mädchen. Ihre Eltern waren reich und besaßen eine Villa. Sie wurde am meisten von Draco Malfoy gehasst, weil sie zu den Muggelgeborenen hielt und in Gryffindor war, wie ihr Onkel Sirius Black. Er war aber schon längst Tod, weil er von Todessern umgebracht wurde. Sie fand es durch Harry Potter heraus, denn ihre Eltern haben es ihr nie gesagt. Sie hatten viele Geheimnisse vor ihrer Tochter, was sie sehr hasste.

Aber sie liebte ihre Eltern. Doch dann kam ein Zaubereiminister auf sie zu, um mit ihr zu reden. Er zögerte, doch dann begann er zu sprechen: "Miss Black, ich weiß, es wird schwer für Sie sein, aber es muss raus. Ihre Eltern waren Auroren und wurden heute Morgen von Todessern umgebracht." Das war ein großer Schock für Noelle. Sie hatte zwei Personen verloren, die ihr sehr nahe lagen. Und wo sollte sie denn jetzt hin? Sie hatte sonst niemanden. Und bei ihren Freunden würde es bestimmt nicht gehen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen. "Aber wo soll ich denn jetzt hin?" fragte sie leicht verzweifelt.

"Nun", sagte der Minister, "da Sie Verwandte haben, von denen ich noch nicht weiß, wo sie wohnen, schlage ich vor, das Sie von den Malfoys aufgenommen werden. Sie sind zwar sehr entfernte Verwandte von ihnen, aber anders geht es nicht. Ich habe auch schon mit ihnen geredet, sie sind einverstanden. Und da Sie jetzt das Vermögen ihrer Eltern erben, bekommen es die Malfoys, wenn Sie 18 sind."

Das ist nicht fair, dachte Noelle. Die Malfoys würden keinen Knut von ihr bekommen. Draco Malfoy erfuhr davon und sprach in Zaubertränke direkt das Thema an: "Nur weil deine Eltern abgekratzt sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du bei uns wohnen kannst, Black! Und wenn, dann gibt es bestimmte Regeln für dich, z.B. Schlammblüter verabscheuen und von Gryffindor nach Slytherin zu wechseln!" "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", sagte Noelle wütend. Malfoy grinste. "Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, besonders nicht, wenn du ein Gryffindor bist und außerdem bin ich älter als du!" "Aber nur ein Jahr und seit wann spielt das Alter eine Rolle?" Malfoy konnte nicht mehr antworten, weil Snape rein kam und den Unterricht begann.

** Die Malfoys**

Die Sommerferien traten ein und die Schüler fuhren mit dem Zug nach Hause. Noelle wurde von Fudge am Bahnhof abgeholt und zu den Malfoys gebracht. Sie sah eine kleine Villa, die wirklich hübsch aussah. "Ist das die Villa von den Malfoys?", fragte sie. "Oh, nein, dort drüben ist sie." Er zeigte zu einer großen unheimlichen Villa, die einen geradezu anstarrte. Noelle schluckte und ging missmutig mit Fudge dort hin. Fudge klingelte an der Tür und sie wurde sofort von Lucius Malfoy aufgemacht.

"Ich habe Sie schon erwartet, Fudge", sagte er mit seiner arroganten Stimme. "Denn normalerweise machen die Hauselfen immer die Tür auf." Er musterte Noelle. "Und das ist also die junge Miss Black. Es tut mir leid, was mit ihren Eltern passiert ist." Doch für Noelle klang es eher kalt. Dann wendete Lucius sich zu Fudge. "Ich werde diese hübsche junge Dame wie mein eigenes Kind erziehen." "Es ist schön so etwas zu hören, Lucius", sagte Fudge und lächelte. " Ich werde dann mal gehen und wenn irgendwas ist, Noelle, dann…" "Ja, ja", unterbrach ihn Lucius. "So, komm, Nolli, das Essen ist fertig." ´"Mein Name ist Noelle", sagte Noelle kühl. Ihr kam das alles irgendwie merkwürdig vor. "Gut, ich gehe dann mal", sagte Fudge, doch Lucius hatte Noelle schon ins Haus geführt und die Tür vor Fudges Nase zugeknallt. "So, Nolli, der Speisesaal ist dort drüben", sagte Lucius.

"Mein Name ist Noelle", wiederholte Noelle. "Wie auch immer", sagte Lucius kühl und brachte sie zum Speisesaal. Narcissa und Draco saßen auch dort und sagten nichts. Noelle setzte sich ruhig am Tisch und aß etwas. Als sie fertig waren, sah Lucius Draco an. "Zeig dem Mädchen das Haus und ihr Zimmer."

Draco nickte und führte sie zuerst zum Wohnzimmer. Es war ein großer Raum mit vielen Büchern. "Also das ist das Wohnzimmer und wage es nicht an den Büchern am rechten Regal dran zu gehen! Das sind meine!" Dann führte er sie immer weiter durch das Haus und alles war ausgesprochen groß. "Das ist die Küche… Das Zimmer meiner Eltern… mein Zimmer… Der Turm… Der Garten… Der Wintergarten… Die Bücherei… Und hier ist dein Zimmer." Noelle ging langsam rein und das Zimmer war wunderschön. Es war hell blau, genau ihre Lieblingsfarbe. "Vater hatte sich erkundigt, was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist", sagte Draco.

"Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst", sagte er kühl und ging weg. Noelle war müde und legte sich erstmal hin. Doch bevor sie einschlief, holte sie eine goldene Kette hervor, wo ein Medaillon dran war. Darin waren die Fotos ihrer Eltern. Sie winkten und lächelten ihr zu. Sie werden nie wieder zurückkommen, dachte Noelle traurig. Dann legte sie die Kette auf den Nachtschrank und schlief in das sehr große Himmelbett ein. Doch sie wusste noch nicht, was sie in den nächsten Tagen erwartete.

Die Malfoys waren sehr fies zu ihr, besonders Lucius. Er behandelte sie wie eine Hauselfe. Noelle musste nur noch arbeiten. Sie musste putzen, spülen, die Zimmer aufräumen und vieles mehr. Sie musste viel mehr arbeiten, als die Hauselfen. Sie musste auch den Hauselfen beim Essen helfen. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Die Hauselfen hatten frei bekommen und sie musste das Essen ganz alleine machen. Sie machte eine Suppe, die ihre Mutter ihr immer gemacht hatte. Als Noelle die Suppe zum Speisesaal gebracht hatte, probierten die Malfoys die Suppe.

"Das nennst du Essen?", sagte Lucius mit einem abfälligen Ton. "Woher hast du denn diesen Mist her? Aus dem Mülleimer?" "Lucius, bitte reiße dich zusammen", sagte Narcissa. Draco sagte nichts. "Meine Mutter hatte mir immer diese Suppe gemacht und ich finde, sie schmeckt gut!", sagte Noelle wütend. Draco schluckte. Das hätte Noelle nicht sagen dürfen. Lucius stand auf und ging auf sie zu. "Widersprichst du mir etwa?" Noelle sah ihn wütend an.

Sie hatte keine Angst. "Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn ich es tue? Wenn Sie glauben, das Sie mich nur aufgenommen haben, um das Geld zu bekommen, haben Sie sich getäuscht! Ich bin noch keine 18 und Sie werden keinen Knut von mir bekommen!" Patsch! Lucius schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie fiel zu Boden. Narcissa und Draco erschreckten sich. Noelle stand langsam auf. "Sie Monstrum!" Sie lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer, warf sich auf ihr Bett und weinte. Warum wurden ihre Eltern bloß umgebracht? Warum durfte sie nicht so glücklich sein wie die anderen? Fragen über Fragen und sie wurden nie beantwortet. Draco bemerkte, das Noelle nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

Irgendwie tat sie ihm doch etwas leid, obwohl er sie hasste. Ob er mal nach sehen sollte? Sein Vater würde es nicht bemerken. Oder sollte er es doch lieber lassen? Sie kann auch selber damit klar kommen. Doch dann überlegte er es sich noch einmal und klopfte an ihrer Tür. Er hörte nichts und machte sie langsam auf. Er sah, wie Noelle auf ihr Bett lag und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er ging langsam zu ihr hin. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er ruhig. Sie antwortete nicht. "Du hättest eben nicht so reagieren sollen." Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

"Er hatte mich früher auch geschlagen, als ich ihn widersprach. Und jetzt habe ich daraus gelernt." Sie sah ihn an. "Ich weiß, wir sind Feinde", sagte er. "Aber weil du jetzt hier wohnst, werde ich versuchen besser mit dir klar zu kommen." "Weshalb habe ich das alles nur verdient?", fragte sie leise. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Draco. "Ich zeige dir mal was." Er holte aus seiner Tasche eine Kugel hervor und gab sie Noelle. "Sieh hinein", sagte er. Sie sah in die Kugel und konnte sich mit ihren Eltern darin erkennen. Sie sah, wie sie mit ihrem Dad Quidditch spielte und dann kam ein anderes Bild und sie sah, wie sie ihre Mum umarmte und den Duft ihres Parfums ganz tief einatmete. "Man erkennt darin die schönen Zeiten, die man hatte", sagte Draco. "Ich schenke sie dir. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr." Noelle sah wieder zu Draco. "Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte sie langsam. "Du kannst mich doch nicht leiden."

Draco lächelte. "Wir sind doch jetzt so etwas wie Geschwister. Betrachte es als ein Geschenk des Friedens. Du bist nicht wie Potter." Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer und machte die Tür zu. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben getan hatte. Doch irgendwie mochte er Noelle. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es war etwas an ihr, was er mochte, aber er wusste nur noch nicht was. Noelle sah den Rest des Abends in die Kugel und beobachtete die schönen Zeiten, die sie einst hatte. In den nächsten Tagen musste Noelle noch mehr arbeiten. Sie konnte es kaum noch aushalten, sie hatte jeden Abend Schmerzen. Und in der Nacht wurde sie von Lucius geweckt. Sie dachte, sie müsste jetzt auch noch in der Nacht arbeiten, doch da täuschte sie sich. "Zieh dich an, wir gehen was spazieren", sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Das wunderte Noelle, doch sie tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. Draco hatte an der Tür gelauscht und es kam ihn ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Er zog sich ebenfalls an und schlich den Beiden hinterher. Lucius führte Noelle in einen Wald. "Ich finde, ich war etwas zu streng", sagte er. "Du musst nicht mehr arbeiten." "Und wieso?", fragte Noelle misstrauisch. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Zauber. Noelle wurde an einem Baum gefesselt.

"Was soll das!" rief sie. "Du wirst deshalb nicht mehr arbeiten müssen, weil du gleich Besuch bekommst", sagte Lucius und grinste diabolisch. Noelle hörte ein Geräusch, was nach einem Werwolf klang. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Lucius apparierte aus dem Wald. Draco war hinter einem Baum versteckt. Noelle versuchte sich loszureißen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Draco kam von seinem Versteck.

"Woher wusstest du…?" begann sie, doch Draco unterbrach sie. "Jetzt ist keine Zeit für ein Gespräch, wir müssen erstmal hier weg!" Er löste sie von den Fesseln und auf einmal kam ein Werwolf und rannte auf sie zu. Die Beiden liefen aus dem Wald, der Werwolf hinterher. Doch dann fielen sie hin und der Werwolf wollte gerade angreifen, doch jemand jagte ihn mit einem Zauber fort. Hinter ihnen stand Fudge. "Was macht ihr Zwei denn hier?", fragte er geschockt. "Der Werwolf hätte euch fast umgebracht!" Die Beiden sagten nichts und Fudge brachte die Kinder nach Hause. Ein Hauself machte die Tür auf. "Ich möchte sofort Lucius Malfoy sprechen", sagte Fudge. "Einen Moment, Sir", sagte der Hauself und holte Lucius. Er sah Noelle und Draco. "Was zum? Draco, was machst du hier? Und Noelle, warum lebst du… Ähm… Ich meine, warum bist du hier? Du solltest doch in dein Zimmer sein!" "Sie wollten mich umbringen!", sagte Noelle laut.

"Aber Kindübertreibe doch nicht", sagte Fudge. "Ich werde Noelle mitnehmen, weil Sie nicht sehr gut auf das Mädchen aufgepasst haben." "Aber Fudge, können wir nicht noch mal darüber reden?", fragte Lucius. Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sprechen uns noch", sagte Lucius drohend zu Draco und schickte ihn rein. "Könnte ich denn wenigstens noch mal mit ihr reden?", fragte Lucius mit einem traurigen Ton. "Natürlich", sagte Fudge und lies die Beiden alleine. Lucius sah Noelle drohend an. "Egal, wo du bist, ich werde dich überall hin verfolgen, ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben! Ich hole dich mir wieder zurück, auch wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" Dann ging er zu Fudge. "Sie können sie jetzt mitnehmen. Sie wird mir fehlen…" Dann ging er rein. Draco rannte vor Angst in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Doch Lucius zauberte sie wieder auf und schlug ihn. "Wegen dir muss ich das Mädchen suchen!" brüllte er.

"Du weißt, das wir nicht mehr so viel Geld haben, wie vorher. Das Zaubereiministerium läuft nicht mehr so gut und jetzt brauche ich das Geld von dieser Nolli!" "Ihr Name ist Noelle", sagte Draco kleinlaut. "Das ist mir egal!", schrie er. "Wenn du es noch einmal wagst ihr zu helfen, wirst du mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen lernen!" Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Draco wollte am liebsten weit weg von seinem Vater. Irgendwo mit seiner Mutter hin, wo sein Vater sie nie finden wird. Ob dieser Wunsch jemals in Erfüllung geht? In der gleichen Zeit wurde Noelle von Fudge woanders hingebracht. "Ich habe erfahren, wo dein Onkel wohnt", sagte er. "Wir apparieren jetzt dort hin. Er ist von Beruf Manager." Noelle nickte und wurde von Fudge dorthin gebracht.

** Onkel Don**

Weil es noch Nacht war, wurde Noelles Onkel wach geklingelt. Er machte die Tür auf und er freute sich, wen er dort sah."Noelle! Merlin, bist du groß geworden, ich habe dich das letzte mal gesehen, als du noch ein Baby warst. Du bist richtig hübsch geworden." Noelle lächelte. "Onkel Don! Schön dich zu sehen." Fudge erklärte Don alles und er verstand.

Er war auch direkt einverstanden Noelle bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Fudge verabschiedete sich noch und ging. "Ich bin froh, das du hier bist, da bin ich nicht mehr so alleine", sagte Don zu Noelle. "Du bist bestimmt müde, möchtest du noch eine heiße Schokolade?" "Ja, gerne!" Er führte sie zur Küche und machte ihr eine heiße Schokolade. Als Noelle sie ausgetrunken hatte, bekam sie ein freies Zimmer.

Das Bett war schön weich und sie schlief auch direkt ein. Onkel Don war sehr nett. Er spielte ihr jeden Abend etwas auf seiner Gitarre vor, konzentrierte sich aber auch tagsüber auf seine Arbeit, wärend Noelle ihm bei der Hausarbeit half. Sie war in den Tagen wirklich glücklich. Es wäre schön, wenn hier das Wort "Ende" stehen würde, aber die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Leider. Denn an einem Morgen stand Noelle auf und suchte ihren Onkel. "Onkel Don?" rief sie, doch nichts war zu hören.

Sie ging zum Wohnzimmer und fand ihren Onkel. Tot. "Onkel Don!" Sie lief hin und fühlte sein Puls. Er war tot, man konnte nichts mehr machen. Zum Glück hatte ihr Onkel eine Eule und Noelle schrieb einen Brief an Fudge. Noelle konnte es nicht glauben. Warum wurde es denn immer schlimmer? Was hatte sie denn getan? Nach einer halben Stunde apparierte Fudge zum Haus ihres Onkels. Es kamen auch ein paar Heiler. Sie untersuchten Don. "Offensichtlich ein Herzendfakt", sagte ein Heiler. Dann kam Lucius Malfoy rein. "Was haben sie denn hier zu suchen?" fragte Noelle wütend.

"Ich habe hiervon gehört und wollte mal vorbei schauen", sagte er. "Ich muss doch wissen wie es dir geht." Er zeigte ihr seinen Zauberstab, so, das nur Noelle es sehen konnte. Sie verstand. "Sie haben ihn umgebracht", sagte sie leise. Er nickte. Noelle wurde blass. "Was ist mir dir, Kind?" fragte Fudge. "Er hat Onkel Don umgebracht", sagte sie und zeigte auf Lucius. Fudge seufzte. "Du bist bestimmt etwas durcheinander", sagte Fudge. "Kein Wunder, bei dem, was alles passiert ist." "Aber glauben Sie mir doch, es war Malfoy!" sagte Noelle laut. Fudge führte sie raus. Tränen kullerten Noelles Wangen herunter und Fudge gab ihr ein Taschentuch. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er traurig. "Ich habe herausgefunden wo ihre letzte Verwandte wohnt." Er apparierte mit ihr dort hin und klingelte an der Tür.

** Tante Andrastea**

Es war ein schönes Haus. Eine Frau, die ganz elegant angezogen war und eine Eule auf der Schulter hatte, machte die Tür auf. "Tante Andrastea!" sagte Noelle.

"Noelle, schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie. Sie bekam alles von Fudge erklärt und war einverstanden Noelle bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Tante Andrastea hatte eine Vorliebe für Eulen. In ihren ganzen Haus waren Eulen und Käfige. Sie konnte Eulen gut dressieren, sie hörten aufs Wort. Am Abend saßen sie am Tisch neben den Kamin, was sehr gemütlich war.

"Diese Todesser werden auch immer schlimmer", sagte Tante Andrastea. Noelle fütterte gerade eine Adlereule, die auf ihre Schulter saß. "Diese Eulen sind wirklich zutraulich", sagte Noelle. "Oh ja, es macht Spaß sie zu dressieren", lächelte Tante Andrastea. "Diese Eule da hinten im Käfig ist ein Steinkauz. Das ist die seltenste Eulenart." Noelle hörte gerne zu, wenn ihr Tante über Eulen redete. Sie wusste einfach alles über Eulen. Es war schön bei ihr zu wohnen.

In drei Wochen würde sie auch wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Noelle amüsierte sich viel mit den Eulen im Garten. Doch auch dieses Glück würde nicht lange anhalten. An einem Abend saß Noelle mit ihrer Tante an einem Tisch und schaute sich Fotos von ihrer Familie an. Doch dann hörten sie ein leises Zischen. Tante Andrastea ging zur Tür um nachzusehen.

Dann hörte Noelle ein Schreien und rannte hin. Sie sah wie ein Basilisk draußen vor der Tür war und ihre Tante, wie sie tot da lag. Noelle hatte etwas über Basilisken gelesen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hörte wie der Basilisk hinter ihr her schlängelte, wärend sie aus dem Fenster in den Garten lief. Der Basilisk schlängelte sich durch das Haus, wodurch es zusammenbrach, weil der Basilisk so groß war. Die Eulen flogen weg. Noelle lief hinter eine Mauer und versteckte sich. Ihr Herz raste, sie hatte solche Angst.

Sie hörte wieder ein Zischen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das Zischen wurde immer lauter und dann hörte es auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas wäre neben ihr. Auf einmal begann wieder das Zischen. Es ist aus, dachte Noelle, aber dann hörte sie das Krähen eines Hahnes. Das Zischen hörte auf und sie öffnete langsam ihr Augen. Sie sah wie der Basilisk neben ihr tot da lag. Aber sie sah keinen Hahn. Und auch sonst niemanden.

**Die ungewollte Hochzeit**

Es waren noch ein paar Eulen da und Noelle schrieb einen Brief an Fudge, der sofort vorbei kam, als er den Brief hatte. Es kamen wieder ein paar Heiler, die den Basilisken entsorgten und Tante Andrastea auf einer Liege fort trugen. Noelle konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Wieder war jemand von ihren Verwandten getötet wurden. Aber sie wusste schon wer es war. Lucius Malfoy. Wer hätte sonst einen Basilisken auf das Haus losgelassen? Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie hasste alle. Sie hasste Lucius weil er ihr Leben ruinierte, nur um an ihr Vermögen ran zu kommen. Fudge, weil er ihr nie glaubte.

Ihre Eltern, weil sie nie wieder zurückkommen. Und sich selbst, weil sie so leben muss. Fudge riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen", sagte er. "Nein, das wissen sie nicht", sagte Noelle wütend. "Sie haben keine Ahnung!" Fudge nickte. "Tut mir leid", sagte er. "Sie haben jetzt keine Verwandten mehr, außer die Malfoys. Sie müssen wohl wieder dort hin, anders geht es nicht." "Hätte man auch etwas anderes erwartet?" sagte Noelle laut. "Es wird doch eh alles schlimmer!" Fudge sagte nichts mehr und brachte sie zu den Malfoys. Ein Hauself machte die Tür auf und lies sie rein.

Fudge ging wieder, wärend der Hauself Noelle ins Zimmer führte. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Draco kam leise rein und setzte sich neben ihr. "Warum kann ich nicht einfach sterben?", fragte Noelle, die immer noch ihr Gesicht in den Händen hatte. "Es ist viel besser als zu leiden!" "Nein", sagte Draco leise. "Ich weiß, du machst im Moment viel mit. Aber glaube mir, es wird nicht für immer so sein. Irgendwann ändert sich alles. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt." Sie sah ihn an und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. "Gebe jetzt nicht auf", sagte er leise. "Ich tue es doch auch nicht. Und das schon seit Jahren. Und wenn du jetzt aufgibst, werde ich es auch tun. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich an dir so mag. Du hast mir Hoffnung gegeben."

Auch bei ihm bildete sich eine Träne. "Versprich mir, das du nicht aufgibst!" "Versprochen", sagte Noelle leise und umarmte ihn. Er umarmte sie genauso und die Beiden blieben erstmal so. Draco spürte die Wärme, die er von seinem Vater nie bekommen hatte, außer von seiner Mutter. Es war so, als würde er seine Schwester umarmen. Und dieses Gefühl wollte er genießen. Noelle ging es fast genauso. Es war so, als würde sie ihre Mutter umarmen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte es sich vor.

Doch dann kam Lucius rein. "Ach sieh an, da ist ja schon das Paar." "Paar?", fragten beide gleichzeitig und ließen sich los. "Oh, ja", sagte Lucius mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

Er sah zu Noelle. "Ich hoffe der Basilisk hat deiner Tante den Rest gegeben! Ich habe keine Lust zu warten, bis du 18 bist und deshalb wirst du Draco heiraten und dadurch bekommt Draco das Vermögen und ich werde es ihn wegnehmen." "Aber Vater, ich kann Noelle nicht heiraten, wir sind noch viel zu jung", sagte Draco. "Doch, mit der Erlaubnis des Erziehungsberechtigten. Und das bin ja wohl ich", sagte Lucius. "Und was ist mit Mutter?", fragte Draco. "Sie wird nichts sagen, dafür werde ich sorgen!", sagte Lucius. "Wir werden nicht heiraten!", sagte Noelle wütend. Lucius ging zu ihr hin. "Wenn du es nicht tust, kannst du davon ausgehen, das du von mir so gequält wirst, das du lieber sterben willst! Und für Draco gilt das Gleiche!" Er sah drohend zu Draco, der zusammenzuckte.

Es war noch Abend, aber Lucius wollte die beiden sofort verheiraten. Er überredete mit seiner Taktik Fudge, auch mit der Ausrede, das diese jungen Menschen sich sehr liebten und anderen glaubwürdigen Dingen. Deshalb lies Fudge schnell einen Trauzeugen herholen. Die Beiden wurde für die Hochzeit fertig gemacht. Was sollte Noelle jetzt tun? Sie wollte aber auch nicht gequält werden.

Draco wusste erst nicht, was zu tun war, doch dann hatte er eine Idee. Er musste es tun, er konnte nicht sein Leben lang Angst vor seinen so genannten Vater haben. Es wurden ein paar Freunde von den Malfoys eingeladen, darunter auch Todesser, von denen natürlich niemand wusste, das sie Todesser waren. Die Hochzeit begann in der großen Empfangshalle.

Der Priester begann zu sprechen. Er wendete sich zuerst zu Draco. "Nun, wenn Sie dieses Mädchen zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Ehefrau in guten und in schlechten Tagen nehmen wollen, dann sagen sie jetzt 'Ich will'." Weil Lucius neben Draco stand und Draco immer noch wusste, was er vorhatte, grinste er innerlich. "Ich will", sagte er. Dann wendete der Priester sich zu Noelle. "Und wenn Sie diesen Jungen zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Ehemann in guten und in schlechten Tagen nehmen wollen, dann sagen Sie jetzt 'Ich will'" Noelle zögerte, aber Lucius sah sie drohend an. Tränen liefen ihren Wangen herunter. Sie wollte gerade antworten, doch dann rief Draco: "Stopp!"

Alle sahen ihn an. Draco nahm schnell den rechten Arm seines Vaters und krempelte das Hemd nach oben. Man konnte das Mal des dunklen Lord sehen. Alle erschraken, auch die Todesser, die aber nur so taten, damit sie nicht auch noch erwischt wurden. "Er hat Noelles Verwandte umgebracht, darunter auch ihre Eltern, um das Vermögen zu bekommen!" rief Draco. Lucius sah in die Runde. Er grinste. "Ja, es stimmt", sagte er. "Aber ich war es nicht alleine. Unser lieber Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge hatte mir dabei geholfen." Die Leute sahen zu Fudge.

"Das ist doch absurd!" sagte Fudge. "Sagen Sie bitte die Wahrheit", sagte Noelle. "Ja, gut ich habe ihn dabei geholfen", sagte Fudge kleinlaut. "Aber ich wurde dazu gezwungen. Lucius hätte mich sonst umgebracht." Ein paar Leute vom Zaubereiministerium waren auch dabei. Sie nahmen Lucius und Fudge fest. "Nein", sagte Noelle leise und setzte sich mit leeren Blick auf einen Stuhl. "Es tut mir leid", sagte Fudge leise zu Noelle. "Ich würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen." Dann wurde er mit Lucius weggebracht.

Draco setzte sich neben ihr. "Tut mir leid", sagte er. "Ich hätte es dir vorher sagen müssen. Aber da hätte uns niemand geglaubt." "Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun", sagte Noelle. "Du hast das Richtige getan. Danke." Jemand vom Zaubereiministerium kam auf Noelle zu. "Kommen Sie, ich möchte ihnen noch etwas zeigen. Noelle stand auf. Sie sah noch einmal zu Draco und ging dann mit den Mann mit.

** Ein etwas trauriges Happy End**

Er apparierte mit ihr zum Haus ihrer Eltern. "Sie können sich noch einmal alles ansehen", sagte er. Noelle ging ins Haus und sah sich alles an. So viele Erinnerungen. Der Garten, wo ein kleiner Quidditchplatz aufgebaut war. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sie das erste mal von ihrem Dad Quidditch beigebracht bekam. Oder die große Bücherei, wo sie, als sie noch klein war, jeden Tag etwas von ihrer Mum vorgelesen bekam.

In jedem Raum kam eine neue Erinnerung. Als Noelle fertig war, ging sie raus, mit einen letzten Blick auf die Villa. Fudge und Lucius wurden nach Askaban gebracht. Draco wohnte von nun an mit seiner Mutter alleine und es war ein tolles Leben. Es war alles viel ruhiger. Und Noelle durfte bei ihnen wohnen und verstand sich mit ihren neuen Bruder Draco und ihrer neuen Mutter wirklich gut. Doch Noelle wusste, das es für sie immer noch eine schwarze Wolke gab, die niemals weggeht.

**Ende**

-

Ist nicht gerade lang, oder?

Aber ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen, ich selber finde sie sehr traurig. Ich bin bei so etwas sehr sensibel

Über reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, denn ich habe die Geschichte voller Leidenschaft geschrieben, sie ist mir richtig ans Herz gegangen. Also bitte, bitte reviewt mir. fleh


End file.
